Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to loudspeaker systems and, more specifically, to modeling loudspeakers based on cascading lumped parameter models with neural networks.
Description of the Related Art
Modeling the behavior of one or more loudspeakers is a typical step when analyzing and/or designing an audio system. For example, a designer may perform several computer simulations of a loudspeaker based on a model of the loudspeaker to better understand the behavior and characteristics of the loudspeaker within the overall audio system being analyzed and/or designed.
One well-known type of model that is oftentimes employed when running such computer simulations is the lumped parameter model. In general, a lumped parameter model of a loudspeaker includes values of a set of parameters that, together, approximate the behavior of the loudspeaker. The parameters and the values of those parameters used in a lumped parameter model reflect simplifying assumptions, such as a piston-like motion of the loudspeaker diaphragm, that enable simplified mathematical modeling of the components within the loudspeaker and, consequently, more efficient simulation of the loudspeaker. However, the accuracy of a given lumped parameter model is reduced by the inaccuracies inherent in the simplifying assumptions made in the lumped parameter model as well as by any inaccuracies inherent in the values of the parameters used in the lumped parameter model.
While the tradeoff between efficiency and accuracy that is exhibited by a lumped parameter model is oftentimes understood and accepted, some aspects of actual loudspeaker behavior (e.g., breakup modes) are not adequately represented by a lumped parameter model and therefore need to be addressed by designers in some other way. Accordingly, designers tend to resort to simulating those aspects of loudspeaker behavior using computationally-intensive techniques, such as finite element analysis, boundary element analysis, or neural network techniques. While such techniques provide more accurate insight into the behavior of loudspeakers, the time required to simulate different aspects of loudspeaker behavior using such techniques can be prohibitive and therefore unsuitable for conventional design approaches.
As the foregoing illustrates, more effective techniques for modeling loudspeakers would be useful.